Golf swing analysis clubs and systems exist for measuring characteristics of a golf swing. Existing systems typically include sensors attached to a golf club or external components. The system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,745, for example, shows a transmitter attached to the shaft of a club and an external head speed sensor that is placed on the ground behind a golf ball. Some of the drawbacks of the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,745 are that the transmitter affects the aerodynamics of the golf swing and the required use of an external head speed sensor limits the usability of the system.
Some golf swing analysis systems include removable memory modules. The removable memory module stores golf swing characteristic information and provides the information to a computer after a period of analysis. One drawback of these systems is that they do not provide real time feedback to the golfer. For example, if the removable module stores information during a round of golf, the information is not provided to the golfer until after the round of golf when the memory module is removed and connected to a computer device. As a result, the golfer cannot use the information during the round of golf.
Other golf swing analysis systems include wiring harnesses connecting a golf club to a computer or display device. Because of the restrictions in range of motion imposed by such systems, they are not practical to use on an actual golf course.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for portable golf swing analysis clubs and systems that can be used on a golf course without bulky external equipment and that provide real time feedback to a golfer.